


Партнёры

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Мей Подколодный (meipodk)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meipodk/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%B9%20%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9
Summary: «От тебя пылью пахнет». — «Извини». — «Мне нравится. Так что будем делать?»
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 24
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  мини G - PG-13





	Партнёры

— Это невыносимо! — она ходит кругами так быстро, что при взгляде на неё начинает кружиться голова. — Он ноет и ноет, ноет и ноет! Нет, пойми меня правильно, я включаю подходящую музыку, но вчера он даже заплакал!

— Хорошая моя, сядь, пожалуйста.

Бентли послушно опускается на сиденье, а потом и вовсе ложится головой к ней на колени.

Густые блестящие чёрные волосы так приятно перебирать.

— От тебя пылью пахнет.

— Извини.

— Мне нравится. Так что будем делать?

Без неё было одиноко.

Несколько десятков лет одиночества — это много, когда не с кем поговорить, не с кем перекинуться взглядом, когда ты просто существуешь, но этого никто не знает. Не замечает.

— Эй, — голос мягкий, низкий, будто урчащий, а ведь она умеет и громко тоже. — О чём задумалась?

— О нас.

Бентли приподнимается, тревожно заглядывает в глаза.

— А что не так? Что-то не так? Ты в последнее время такая тихая…

— Я всегда тихая, — возражает она.

Бентли фыркает и смеётся.

— Это если того полковника нет. Или кто он там…

— Не напоминай, — она ёжится, вспоминая, как больно гореть. Бентли затихает, гладит её сухими пальцами по щеке. Верно, им ведь обеим это знакомо. Более чем.

— Так вот, — говорит Бентли, явно желая сменить тему, — нужно что-то придумать. Достали страдать. Я могу запереть двери и включить что-нибудь подходящее…

— Азирафелю не понравится.

— Зато он поймёт!

— Не поймёт.

Бентли вздыхает и трётся носом о её живот.

— Кошмар какой-то, — жалобно говорит она. — Я с самого начала намекаю, намекаю, а Хозяин не понимает…

— Не называй его так…

— Он мой Хозяин! — запальчиво перебивает Бентли. — Я знаю, у тебя другое мнение, но я… я…

Разумеется. Воплощение преданности — та, что, горя заживо, выполнила миссию.

— Чш-ш-ш, — от поглаживания по плечу, затянутому плотной чёрной кожей, она всегда успокаивается. — Я знаю. Я знаю.

— Нет, ты только посмотри на них, — Бентли дёргает подбородком в сторону соседней скамейки. — Хоть бы за руки взялись, что ли. Им же хочется.

— Не все такие быстрые, как ты.

Острые скулы очаровательно розовеют.

— Ты пытаешься меня отвлечь.

Они смеются: одна тихо, шуршаще, будто кто-то перелистывает старую книгу, и другая — громко, резко, отрывисто.

— Нужно что-то делать, — решительно говорит Бентли и нехотя отстраняется. Их партнёры — или хозяева, если так угодно Бентли, — поднялись со скамьи и собираются куда-то. Наверное, в «Ритц». — Подвезти?

— Не откажусь.

На заднем сиденье их мизинцы соприкасаются. От Бентли — и в «Бентли» — пахнет кожей и бензином.

Азирафель по обыкновению хватается за ручку, но они обе отлично знают, что на деле скорость ему нравится, пусть и пугает до дрожи. Бентли довольно урчит, когда Кроули втапливает педаль газа в пол.

Машина и впрямь останавливается возле ресторана, и что-то будто толкает её в грудь.

— Запри двери, — торопливо говорит она. — Сейчас, ну!..

Бентли растерянно кивает. Замки щёлкают громко, но едва ли двое впереди это слышат.

— Ангел, я… — говорит вдруг Кроули.

Динамики взрываются голосом того певца — Фредди, кажется. Бентли под её взглядом краснеет, поспешно сосредотачивается, выключает музыку, но поздно: момент упущен.

— …Хотел спросить, не хочешь ли ты выпить. В смысле, сегодня вечером, — сдавленно бормочет Кроули.

— О, — разочарованием Азирафеля, кажется, можно порезаться. — Конечно, дорогой. У меня как раз припрятаны две бутылочки превосходного мерло.

Теперь замки щёлкают еле слышно. Бентли отводит взгляд. Они некоторое время так и сидят в тишине и пустоте.

— Прости, — тихо-тихо говорит она. — Я не подумала… Я поторопилась…

— Это ничего. У них вся вечность впереди, помнишь? — Её руку так хорошо накрывать своей. Так славно поглаживать, вспоминая тысячи и тысячи подобных сцен из книг. — Ты не виновата.

Бентли всхлипывает, горбится, закрывает лицо руками.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы Хозяин был счастлив, — выдавливает она. — Разве это плохо?

Это не плохо. Они, в конце концов, желают одного и того же.

Проходят минуты и часы. Их партнёры возвращаются, оживлённо болтают о чём-то. Напряжение ушло, но Бентли всё так же огорчена.

Её пальцы привычно перебирают корешки. От этого становится тепло — и, может быть, даже немного жарко.

Азирафель и Кроули пьют вино. Было несложно подменить мерло кое-чем получше и покрепче.

— Только посмотри на них, — Бентли встаёт сзади, кладёт подбородок ей на плечо, обнимает за талию. — Такие хорошие. И когда до них дойдёт?..

Она слабо улыбается, прижимаясь ближе.

До них «дошло» почти сразу. Ей хватило только один раз увидеть Бентли, быструю, резкую, вечно в чёрном — и всё пропало. В хорошем смысле. Они, в отличие от этих двоих, почти ничего не боялись. Разве что исчезнуть.

Других таких же она не встречала. Может быть, всё дело в ангельских и демонических чудесах, но однажды — одна чуть раньше, другая чуть позже — обе открыли глаза, сразу зная, кто они такие.

Бентли сжала её крепче, коснулась тёплыми сухими губами виска.

— До них обязательно дойдёт, — уверенно сказала она. И добавила нерешительно: — Ведь правда?

— Конечно.

До них и впрямь доходит. Всего-то через два года. Это хорошо, это здорово, вот только…

— Я не хочу с тобой расставаться! — Бентли не плачет, её глаза совсем сухие.

Азирафель и Кроули целуются на фоне, они счастливы. Бентли — нет. 

— Я не хочу, слышишь? Я… Я сломаюсь, вот что!

— Перестань, — тихо отвечает она. — Разве мы не этого хотели?

Бентли одним движением оказывается рядом, близко-близко, прижимается лбом ко лбу.

— Я не хочу тебя терять, я не хочу быть одна, я не…

Её губы горячее ладоней.

Если бы кто-то мог их видеть… Всевышняя, например. Наверняка веселится, раздражённо думает она. Это же так забавно. Так непостижимо.

Бентли обмякает в её руках, тычется лицом в шею.

Это ничего. Это ничего.

— Ты правда согласен? — Кроули говорит мягче обычного. — А как же твой магазин? Неужели бросишь?

Спина Бентли каменеет под её пальцами.

— Не говори глупостей, — неожиданно отвечает Азирафель. Куда твёрже, чем обычно. — Это даже не магазин… скорее библиотека, верно? Мы вполне можем перевезти все книги с собой. Местные жители могут даже заходить иногда.

Бентли вскидывает взгляд, смотрит с недоверием.

— Понадобится целая куча комнат, — задумчиво тянет Кроули.

— Уверен, это не проблема, — с нажимом говорит Азирафель. — Правда, дорогой?

Кроули улыбается. О, как это знакомо. Иногда — очень часто — Бентли смотрит так же, как ангел. Сопротивление бесполезно. Она на всё готова ради этой невозможной…

— Всё для тебя, ангел.

Бентли шумно выдыхает и слабо улыбается.

Её так приятно обнимать.

— Вот видишь, — ласково говорит она, — никуда я от тебя не денусь.

— И я! — торопливо отвечает Бентли, бережно целуя её раскрытую ладонь. — Никуда, никогда, ни за что!

Она смеётся — легко, мягко. Шуршаще.

Бентли крадёт этот смех — ровно так же, как она делает уже почти сто лет.


End file.
